A Flower Withered
by Sen the Wanderer
Summary: According to Daathic tradition, every seven centuries a maiden is offered to Choral Castle as a bride and sacrifice, to maintain the sanctity of Yulia's teachings. A young girl named Arietta is offered up, completely unaware of her fate, and unwilling to accept it when she is told the truth. Escaping will be nigh impossible, especially when she is being hunted by five vampires...
1. The Residents of Choral Castle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of the Abyss or any of its characters, places, etc. It belongs to Namco Bandai and the wonderful folks of the Tales Project.

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled overhead as a carriage sped away from the grim-looking castle. Rain pelted the ground below, quickly softening the soil into treacherous pools of mud. Amidst the chaotic storm, in front of the castle gates stood a girl with a suitcase in her hands. She knew not what awaited her inside of her new _home_, and she wasn't quite ready to find out.

Sighing, she hefted her suitcase off the ground and struggled to climb the long staircase that led to the castle's main entrance. Once she was under the archway, she shook some moisture from her hair and clothes. A shiver ran down her spine as the doors suddenly opened. Swallowing hard, she peered into the foyer and asked in a small voice, "H-Hello?"

The storm was the only thing to answer her, roaring like some feral beast.

The girl gasped and scurried into the castle foyer, slamming the door shut behind her without a second thought. She glanced around the spacious hall for some sign of life, but to no avail.

"I thought someone was supposed to meet me here…"

She set her luggage on the marble floor and busied herself with her long, pink hair, which was dripping wet because of the rain. Her breath hitched when she heard another noise, a low whirring sound.

"Is someone out there?" she called out to the darkness. "I-I'm the girl that was supposed to arrive from Daath! Can anyone hear me?"

Now she was just annoyed. Grunting, she hoisted her suitcase off the floor and reluctantly followed the source of the noise. But just as she was about to discover its origin, it vanished into the frigid air. She looked around and spotted someone lying on a sofa under a large window. Lightning streaked across the sky outside and illuminated his face.

The girl set her luggage near the foot of the sofa and crept closer the sleeping boy. Blood pooled into her cheeks as she realized just how handsome he looked lying there asleep. But she gathered what little courage remained to her and shook him, saying, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where the Master of the House is?"

Horror-stricken, she jerked away from him. The boy was colder than a block of ice and as pale as the moon on a cloudless night. He neither moved nor breathed.

"H-He's dead…" she managed to gasp.

Bewitched by his unearthly beauty, she sat on the edge of the sofa and leaned over him. His lips were drawn into a thin line, his eyes gently closed, and his hands were folded over top his chest. She reached out and touched the vibrant, green strands of hair that fell around his face, totally entranced.

A rough voice interrupted her thoughts, "Who gave you permission to touch me?"

The boy was wide awake. His eyes were the same striking color as his hair. He grabbed the girl's hands and forced her down into the sofa. A wicked grin stretched his mouth as he drew deep of her obvious fear.

"L-Let me go!" she cried, struggling beneath him.

"I don't how you got here nor do I care," rasped the boy as he leaned over, brushing her hair away from her ears. He sniffed her and quickly licked the skin behind her ear. "You taste _delicious._"

Laughter tickled the girl's ear as she tried to push him away, scratch him, or even bite him. Finally, he tired of her ceaseless struggle and pinned her hands against the sofa cushions. Another flash of lightning illuminated the hall, revealing a pair of gleaming, white fangs. He bent over slightly, forcing her head to one side with a flick of his wrist. His breath ghosted over her exposed neck, fiery in contrast to his icy touch.

"How many times must I instruct you to keep such vulgar displays _in your room_, Sync?"

The young vampire grumbled and released his would-be prey. He turned to the taller gentleman behind him and scoffed, "Perfect timing, Jade, as always…"

The older man's eyes narrowed as he spotted the girl behind him. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, speaking in the same, clear monotone, "Am I to assume that you're the young lady sent from Daath, by the Order?"

"Y-Yes, sir," she replied, her voice trembling.

Jade's fangs peeked through his smile as he took a slight bow. "I apologize for not meeting you at the door. I am Jade Curtiss, Master of Choral Castle." He turned and gestured to the boy on the sofa. "And this is also one of the castle's residents, unfortunately."

"The name's Sync," rebutted his younger counterpart with a sneer. "Don't forget it, brat."

Choral Castle's tiny guest planted her fists on her hips and fired back at him, "My _name _is Arietta."

"Now, now, children," chimed Jade as he came between them.

Arietta noticed something _odd _about her host. He was constantly smiling, but his expression held no warmth or happiness. She'd never seen such an empty, motionless expression. If it was a mask, he wore it well. She couldn't see anything past that unsettling grin of his.

"Come, and we'll introduce you to the rest of the _family_," Jade spoke as he led Arietta through the vast hall to a drawing room. As they stepped into the darkness, Jade whispered something, and flames lit the candelabras along the walls. He crossed the room and stopped beside a black arm chair. "Please, sit down."

"Are you deaf or something?"Sync rasped behind her, startling her as he walked past to take his place among the many chairs in the room. "Sit down already."

Sync's gaze burned a hole through Arietta's heart. As she crept past with her suitcase in tow, his tongue skimmed the edge of his bottom lip in anticipation. She could also feel Jade's curious gaze on her back. It brought only one question to mind: Why was she sent here by the Order?

"You're awfully tense," a third, unfamiliar voice said.

Arietta turned to her right and came face-to-face with another member of the house. His hair was short, like Sync's, but not as lofty or spiky. It was a bright red, clashing perfectly with the green in his eyes.

"She's only tense because you're invading her personal space, _dreck_."

Another boy sat across the way from her, with the same color hair and eyes. His hair was much longer, though, and he wore his bangs differently. His features were stern and serious, unlike his twin's.

"These are the twins, Asch and Luke fon Fabre," Jade explained from the center of the room.

The younger of the two, Luke, smiled back at Arietta. Of all the men there, he was the closest to being human. Laughing, he took Asch's hand into his, probably to catch his scathing glare and equally fiery reaction.

"Listen, dreck…!"

"We're missing someone," Jade murmured with great dissatisfaction as he looked towards the door. The grin he wore thinned into a perturbed frown. Sighing, he adjusted his tie and called out once more, "I'll not repeat myself!"

Arietta shivered as the temperature took a dramatic dive. The tiny flames that provided light to the room were snuffed out, and an eerie fog rolled in. She gulped and gripped the arms of her chair, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

"Hey, diva, no one gives a damn about your cheesy theatrics," Sync spoke suddenly.

A loud, effeminate voice answered him through the mist, "I don't recall asking _you _for an opinion, small fry~"

The fog materialized and revealed the slender form of yet another man. As the candelabras were relit, Arietta was able to see him fully. He was much more flamboyant than the rest of them, with pastel-colored hair and narrow, red eyes.

"Ugh, I thought I smelled a human," he sneered, glancing in Arietta's direction. A shrilly cry escaped him as Jade appeared behind him, pulling on his ear.

"_You would do well to be more punctual, lest you incite my wrath," _Jade whispered to him. He turned to their honored guest and donned his emotionless mask, smiling back at her. "This _lazy good-for-nothing _is also a member of the family."

"Dist the _Runny_," chided Sync.

The effeminate man's temper flared and he beat on the arms of his chair, shrieking, "ROSE! I'm Dist the ROSE, not RUNNY, you little bastard!"

"Yes, yes, we've all been through this before," Jade interrupted him, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. He took his seat at the head of the room and continued, "The Order has finally sent us some _relief_, gentlemen."

"Relief…?" came Arietta's fearful inquiry.

A giggle echoed around the room as Dist covered his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't you know _why _the Order sent you to live here?"

"She doesn't even realize what we are," Asch huffed. "Shouldn't you explain things to her, _Master_?"

Luke rose from his chair and crossed the room to where Arietta sat. He knelt at her side and took her hands into his, scolding the others, "Cut it out. Can't you see that she's frightened enough as is?"

"You're such a sissy. Fear is all part of the fun," Sync added. "Besides, I love a girl who plays hard to get."

Arietta was about to thank Luke for his kindness when his hands moved to caress either side of her face. His touch was frigid, like Sync's, and when he smiled, a pair of fangs peeked through his lips. He moved closer to her, inhaling her delicate scent with a long, languid sigh.

"You smell _sweet_," Luke said finally.

"Ahem," Jade interjected, startling Luke, "you're aware of my cardinal rule, Luke. All personal and intimate contact is strictly reserved to your bedroom."

Luke's shoulders slumped, and he released Arietta to return to his own seat near his brother. All eyes were fixed on the girl in the middle of the room, hungering for one obscene thing or another. Arietta felt her heart crawl into her throat as Jade carried on with his speech.

"The Order of Lorelei sent you to _appease us_. Every seven centuries, a new candidate is offered to Choral Castle, as per our contract with Yulia Jue. In exchange for the candidate, Daath's sanctity is guaranteed."

"I'm a candidate for what?" Arietta asked in a cracked voice, her throat dry.

Sync suddenly appeared beside her. Taking a strand of her hair, he leaned in close and whispered to her, "Think about it for a minute. We're vampires…"

"She's _so cute_," Luke chimed in, taking her hand to his lips.

Dist nonchalantly tossed a rose at her feet and snickered, "In short, you're our _prey_."

"Tch, I doubt you'll last long, though," Asch joined the conversation, now standing behind Arietta's chair.

It was all an outright lie. Arietta refused to believe that her parents, the people who adored her, would drive off and leave her to die in this godforsaken castle. They wouldn't just up and abandon her for the sake of some militant, religious fanatics. Would they?

"I'm afraid that your loved ones did indeed leave you here to die," Jade said with some finality. His smile didn't fade, not for a second. But the tone of his voice softened as he stood from his chair and added, "But you can't place all the blame on them. After all, they're only human."

"Detestable creatures," Dist muttered, standing to join the others.

Luke winked at Arietta. "You don't _have _to die, though. If you chose me, I wouldn't hurt you."

"Like hell she will," Sync grumbled. He took Arietta's hand and jerked her forward, into his embrace. "If you know what's good for you, you'll pick me instead."

Jade towered over Arietta, casting a long shadow. He whispered something inaudible and the candelabras were snuffed out. His scarlet eyes glittered in the darkness as he bent over slightly, his hands coming to rest on the arms of her chair.

"By candidate I meant _bridal_. You're to wed one of us."

"N-No…!" Arietta screamed, shoving past Jade and shaking the others off her person. Laughter followed her out of the room and into the entry hall. Her heart hammered through her rib cage, threatening to explode if she didn't run faster.

When she reached the entrance, she found the doors barred and locked. A choked sob fell from her lips as she spun around in a panic, looking for an open door or window.

"I can't _wait _to taste you," Sync hissed into her ear.

Arietta threw her hands up and ran from him, bumping into the twins near the base of the stairs. They looked at each other and then back at her. Color rose into Luke's cheeks as he laughed and said, "Aw, come on, we're not _that_ scary."

"And we don't bite," came Dist's voice from behind her. A giggle followed. "_Much_."

A soundless shriek erupted from Arietta as she sped along the carpeted path to an open window. She scrambled onto the sill and gazed down at the murky waters below. It looked to be some kind of moat, and she knew full well she couldn't swim.

It no longer mattered to her.

The water was much colder than she expected, and a lot deeper than it looked from above. Drowning here wouldn't be a bad thing; she preferred a chilly, suffocating end to the thought of having every last ounce of blood drained from her body. As the numbness crawled along her limbs and paralyzed her, she stretched forth her hands.

"_I don't want to die."_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Crazy, no? This is inspired by the game/anime 'Diabolik Lovers.' Obviously, this is AU, and has very little to do with ToA's original plot. Novelizations are overdone, so I thought this would be better. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Questions Left Unanswered

"_Lorelei is the Father of All. Whatsoever he desires, whatsoever he commands, that we must do."_

The words read from Arietta's score drifted in and out of her mind. She could picture her friend and rival, Anise Tatlin, reading her score with the saddest expression she'd ever seen on her face. Standing beside her was the Grand Maestro, Mohs, and the descendants of Yulia herself, siblings Vandesdelca and Mystearica.

"_It is an honor and a privilege to uphold the teachings of the Divine Mother, Yulia Jue. Blessed be the maiden we offer for her name's sake."_

The bells sounded in the cathedral's tower for the last time. Arietta was stuffed into a carriage and herded far to the east, to Choral Castle. She had no idea that Yulia wanted her _to die._ Why would a mother so merciful foist such a horrible death onto one of her own?

Tears clouded Arietta's vision as she slowly opened her eyes. Her throat was hoarse and dry. As the scenery blurred and took shape around her, she struggled to sit upright. Sudden vertigo took hold of her, forcing her back into the mattress. She coughed and sputtered, fighting its iron grip as she tried once more to sit up.

"W-Where am I…?" she asked aloud, shaking her head to clear the atmosphere.

She lay in a large, scarlet canopy bed. There was an equally large window to her right, and a decorative vanity table near the bedside. It was such an elegant room, fit for royalty.

Arietta pushed the silk sheets away and staggered out of bed. "How did I…? The moat, I jumped in…" She said to herself, playing the events over and over in her mind. Her fingers trailed lightly over the white nightgown she wore. Like the room, it was of the most exquisite taste, and hardly fit for a girl like her.

Her mouth gaped as reality struck her. "I-I don't remember changing…"

Did one of those _things_ change her clothes? Better yet, did one of them actually _rescue her _from the moat? She didn't think it possible, but then again, she was their prey. It would be a complete waste if she died without giving them the 'thrill of the hunt' as Sync so eloquently put it earlier.

The door behind her clicked, and she spun around, startled. Sync brazenly walked into her room, licking his lips as his eyes wandered over her. Speech abandoned Arietta; all she could do was suck in her breath and back away from him.

"I'm thirsty," the young vampire stated plainly as he advanced across the room.

Courage swelled within Arietta's chest. "W-Were you the one who saved me from the moat?"

"Does it make any difference?" Sync cornered her against the window box. A cruel chuckle fell from his lips as he pushed her into the window sill and leaned over top of her. His breath tickled her ear as he murmured, "We were interrupted yesterday, so I'm here to pick up where we left off."

"S-Stay away from me!" shrieked Arietta as she pushed his face away.

"Tch, you little…" Sync growled and forced her hands against the window, squeezing them. He bent lower and dragged his tongue across her neck, sighing afterward. "Luke was right. You smell _great_."

A slight gasp escaped Arietta as Sync drove his fangs into her. Painful sensations electrified her throat and numbed her body as he drew deep of the blood within. He pulled away from her briefly. His eyes glittered with abundant realization as he rasped, "W-What is this?"

Arietta felt her conscience slipping and her stomach turning as blood dribbled from the corner of Sync's mouth. Wiggling beneath him, she protested, "Y-You've had your fill, so leave me be!"

"As if," retorted her captor as he leaned over and lapped at the small wounds on her neck.

Sync was forcefully shoved backwards. Behind him appeared Arietta's new savior, the youngest twin, Luke. But his face wasn't as cheery as she remembered; he looked serious and offended.

"You're not supposed to kill her," he said.

Standing and wiping blood from his mouth, Sync fired back at him, "I was just testing her out, sunshine. If you have a problem then why don't you go crying to Asch or Jade?"

A smile brightened Luke's face. "Do you _really _want to be on my brother's bad side? Or Jade's for that matter?"

Sync huffed and promptly left the room, feeling quite unsatisfied.

Arietta was lifted from the window sill and into Luke's chilly embrace. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down, brushing stray strands of hair from her face. His mannerism was gentle, and his presence a welcome one.

That is, until he lay in the bed beside her.

"Don't squirm around so much. Your wounds will never heal properly," Luke chided her.

The girl's breath hitched as he pulled the sheets around them and wrapped his arms around her. He brought her body into his, relishing the sweet aroma that surrounded her. She glanced up at him fearfully, but before she could say anything, he kissed her forehead and reassured her, "I'm not going to hurt you like Sync did. So relax, okay? You need some rest…"

Arietta tried to object but exhaustion weighed heavily upon her. It wasn't long before her eyes fluttered shut. All she could hear was Luke's voice, humming in her ear. It sounded like a lullaby of sorts. She could also feel something cold and wet tracing the wounds on her neck, with a long sigh following after. But he never bit her. All he wanted was a taste…

"_It's not fair," _Anise said with some finality.

The cathedral's garden was a sight to behold this time of year. Snow fell from the sky in heavy flakes, blanketing the landscape. Winter's breath frosted the stained glass windows. It was all so frigid, foreign, and beautiful.

Arietta stood at her friend's side, holding her favorite doll. _"I-I'm sorry you weren't chosen, Anise. I-I mean, you're the Fon Master. They couldn't send you away from the capital for such a long time…"_

Anise raised her voice suddenly, _"Why are you so friggin' dense?! It's gonna get you killed someday if you're not careful!"_

The smaller girl's eyes were wide with shock. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to reply. Her friend's words rang true.

"_I'm sorry. Geez, I just…" _The Fon Master pat her head and continued in a lower voice, _"If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't forgive myself, you know? You're the only real friend I've ever had…"_

"_I'll be all right. The Divine Mother will be watching over me," _replied Arietta with an innocent smile.

When Arietta finally awoke, Luke was nowhere to be found. She started to wonder if her heated encounter with Sync was also a dream, and poked at her neck. Dull pain crawled along her nerves and she immediately withdrew her hand.

A change of clothes sat at the foot of her bed. She didn't care who put them there, or even what awaited her beyond this room. Nothing could have been worse than what Sync did. If she had to spend eternity with one of these beasts, then it most certainly wouldn't be him.

After changing her clothes, Arietta swallowed her fear and cracked the door open. The hallway was dark and dimly lit by some candelabras along the wall. She crept out of the room and carefully closed the door behind her.

Choral Castle was immense, and the darkness didn't help any. Arietta stumbled around in the winding corridors, trying to find her way back to the foyer. Perhaps someone left the front door unlocked? It was unlikely, but Arietta wouldn't be satisfied until she verified it for herself.

"Out for a midnight stroll?" inquired a smooth voice from behind her.

Arietta shivered and turned to look over her shoulder. There, by an open window, sat Jade with a voluminous book in hand. He was a stunning sight, bathed in the lantern light of the moon. It reflected off his glasses and gave his eyes an inhuman sheen. Something seemed _off_.

He wasn't smiling.

"I-I was just…" stammered the girl before him. "That is, I was looking for the kitchen. I-I'm hungry…"

Jade clapped his book shut and rose from his seat. "I see."

There was something terrifying about him. He didn't have to say anything; it was all in the way he looked at her, studied her as if she were some object of worship. He tilted his head slightly and smiled back at her.

"The front doors are always locked," he said at length. "I don't take kindly to intruders."

Arietta's heart sank, her hopes dashed.

This seemed to intensify Jade's pleasure. He set his book on the loveseat and circled behind the forlorn girl, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What kind of Master lets his _pet _suffer so? I'll escort you to the kitchen, if you like."

Arietta couldn't refuse his offer, afraid of the consequences. He looped his arm around hers and led her through the darkness, down the stairs, and into the foyer. As they passed by the entryway, Jade's grin widened. The kitchen was on the opposite side of the foyer, right next to the drawing room.

Dist sat at the counter with a large slice of cake plated before him. Foam dripped from his mouth as he speared a strawberry sitting atop the cake and devoured it. An emphatic squeal followed, highlighting his enjoyment. Just as he was about to demolish the cake, Jade quickly took the plate from him.

"Hey, what are you doing?! _That's mine!_" hissed the younger man.

"You wouldn't want our quarry dying of starvation, would you? I'd hold you solely responsible if she did," Jade calmly explained, waving the cake over his head. He stopped for a moment, and took in the exasperate expression on Dist's face. "Are you going to be a good boy and share?"

Dist mumbled something inane and nodded.

"Well then, if you two would excuse me," Jade said with a laugh, taking his leave.

Dist turned to Arietta and snapped, "You don't plan on eating this standing up, do you? You'll get indigestion. Sit down already…" He motioned to the chair beside his.

Arietta reluctantly sat down, looking away from him. "Thank you for sharing your meal with me…"

"It's rude to look away from someone when you're speaking to them," came Dist's sharp retort. He scooped a generous portion of cake into his spoon and faced Arietta. "I'm going to eat the cake, not you."

Arietta almost fell out of her chair when she turned around to face Dist. His spoon was a mere inch or so from her face, and he poked her mouth with it.

"If you want to eat, then you'll have to _entertain _me as well. Now, open wide and say 'ah,'" Dist chirped, grinning like mad as Arietta stared at him in disbelief.

Thanks to Sync's ambush, Arietta was left feeling quiet anemic. Sugar didn't sound so bad at the moment, and Dist was the only man with the means of providing it. Grumbling, she slowly parted her lips and managed a pathetic 'ah.'

Her obedience was rewarded as Dist crammed the cake into her mouth. His frustration quickly faded as he fed her another bite, and then another. By the time he reached the last bite of cake, he'd forgotten all about his _own _hunger. Grinning like mad and giggling, he looked more like a child than an adult. It was almost _cute_.

"Ugh, look at you." Dist stepped out of his chair and pushed Arietta into the counter. He adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes. "You're a messy little thing, aren't you? Ill-mannered as well…Wasting food like that…"

"Y-You're heavy…" Arietta mumbled beneath his weight.

Dist scoffed, "And _you_ need to be house-broken."

Arietta's head was slammed into the counter, and she was forced to face the opposite direction. Dist's gloved fingers glided over her cheek and around her jaw line. This wasn't what she expected from him, judging from his childish behavior a few minutes ago.

"Let me give you some advice," whispered the lovely creature above her. "Of all the vampires in this house, I'm the least of your worries. So long as you play nice, I can offer you some degree of protection from the others, even Jade."

"Y-You're lying," Arietta growled, shuddering as Dist licked some spilled frosting from her cheek.

"How like a human, always paranoid," Dist huffed. He pulled away from Arietta and dusted himself off. A giggle escaped him as the mortal girl stumbled out of her chair and fell to the floor. "You may want to reconsider my offer."

Arietta squeaked as Dist grabbed her by the wrist and hoisted her off the kitchen floor. His hand moved to touch her face once more and he leaned in closer, offering her a final warning, "The man you _really _want to avoid is Luke. Don't' let that sweet smile fool you. He's quite the monster."

"B-But…" Arietta's voice trailed as Dist left the room.

Nothing was clearer for her, even after encountering each of them separately. Who saved her from drowning in the moat? What was Anise trying to tell her in the garden that day? Why was Dist trying to warn her about Luke?

One thing was for certain: Arietta refused to give up the ghost until she answered all of those questions, and more.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the faves and follows! I'm glad this story is receiving some positive feedback despite it being so different from the canon. Reviews are always appreciated! See you in chapter three!


	3. Eden Came Crashing Down

After Arietta raided the pantry, she continued her solitary tour of Choral Castle. The only vampire she hadn't bumped into was Asch. He was an enigma, like the rest of them, but he didn't seem too interested in her. She preferred it that way.

"Only five people live here," she said to herself as she strolled through the foyer, "but it's so huge."

The air was cold and damp from all the rain. Arietta shivered and rubbed her bare arms in an attempt to keep warm. Her captors were already dead, so the cold didn't bother them. Chills prickled her nerves, and she sneezed in response.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Luke asked, appearing out of the shadows. Concern was clear and present in his tone of voice. "It's not safe for you out here."

Dist's warning came to mind and Arietta unintentionally backed away from Luke. "I-I was just trying to get some air."

"You'll catch a cold." The red-head removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. His smile returned after seeing that she calmed down. He took her into his arms and held her against him, whispering to her, "I've never been interested in any other candidate before. You're _different_, aren't you?"

Arietta shuddered and asked, "I don't understand? What are you trying to ask me?"

"Come to my room with me. I want to…" Luke paused mid-sentence and took a quick glance around before finishing, "…Show you something."

"Sorry, but I was just about to head back," Arietta answered apologetically and pulled away from him. She backed into the stairs and felt along the railing. "I'm really tired…"

Sighing, Luke climbed the stairs and took her hand. "I don't want to keep my brother waiting. He's really irritable and impatient this time of night."

"Please let go of my hand. That hurts…" complained the pink-haired girl as she tugged in the opposite direction. Instead of complying with her request, Luke yanked her down the stairs, into his arms once more.

"It wouldn't be painful if you'd just do as you're told. I'm only trying to help," Luke explained in a hurt tone of voice. His eyes were downcast and a frown replaced his typical smile. He held Arietta against his chest and continued, "You don't hear anything, do you? I wish I had a heartbeat like you…"

The bridal candidate felt her breath stall as Luke dropped to his knees and pressed his ear to her chest. Her pulse was wild and her flesh warm. He couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer. "What are you so nervous for? Or maybe you're not nervous…Are you _excited_?"

Gasping, Arietta pushed him away and made a beeline for the stairs. Somewhere behind her Luke sighed and started up the stairs after her. His pace was slow and he made no attempts to frighten her with his words. Arietta easily outran him and dashed into her room. After she locked the door, she stepped away from the entrance and sat in a far corner.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor and stopped before her room. But after that, nothing could be heard. Luke didn't try jiggling the door knob or even bothering to call out to her. It's like he just stood there or gave up altogether.

"I hope he's gone…" Arietta crawled out of the corner and approached the door. She didn't dare open it, though. A shiver reminded her how cold the room actually was, and she climbed into bed to keep warm. "What the…?"

Something poked through her pillow. She lifted it slightly and saw a brass skeleton key lying on the mattress. It had such a curious design, with ornate engravings and an odd handle. Did someone leave it here by mistake? Or was it another trap? Either way, if Arietta wanted answers about Choral Castle, this was her only lead.

"I'll just have to take that chance."

She slipped into her white coat and quietly unlocked the door, cracking it open a hair to look outside. Luke's hand seized the door and he pushed it open with little effort. His face was a shade darker than his hair as he pinned Arietta against a wall and forced his lips into hers. He inched closer to her, moving his knee between her legs to prevent any escape.

He broke their kiss momentarily. "If I asked you nicely, would you call me 'Master'?"

"Having a party without me again, little brother?" Asch stood near the doorway with his arms folded.

Luke glanced over his shoulder and grinned back at his older brother. He beckoned for him to join them as he carried a squirming Arietta over to the bed. This was different from Sync's brazen invasion of her room. The twins posed a much greater threat.

"You'll have to call us both Master," Asch said with a slight smirk on his lips.

Arietta kept still, not wanting to bring out the 'beast' as Dist had said earlier. "What is it that you want from me? I was about to go out again."

"Aw, her heart's fluttering again. Do you hear it, Asch?" Luke asked in a cheery voice.

The eldest twin scoffed, "Well, duh. It's hard _not _to hear."

Luke's blush spread into his ears and neck as he leaned over the girl. He pressed his face between her breasts and listened to the hammering of her heart. As creepy as it was, Luke was almost cute in his state of fascination.

"Do you want to be able to hear it better?" Asch suggested.

The younger looked to him and asked innocently, "How could we…?"

Asch stifled a chuckle and leaned over to whisper something to him. Luke's vivid, green eyes widened as he looked between his brother and Arietta. He covered his mouth and laughed awkwardly. Asch shook his head as he looked to him for assistance.

"You're a big boy so do it yourself."

Luke inhaled sharply and returned his attention to Arietta. A squeaky gasp escaped the girl as he unbuttoned the top of her dress. When she tried to push him away, her hands were forced over her head, held fast by his brother.

"Take it easy. He's not going to eat you," Asch said in a sarcastic manner.

Arietta thrashed and shouted, "P-Please, don't…!"

The younger vampire ignored her pleas and loosed the last button. Swallowing hard, he pressed his ear against her bare skin. Her warmth was overwhelming, and the erratic rhythm of her pulse heightened his senses. He pulled her closer and sighed. "Y-You were right, Asch. This is amazing."

The older boy leaned over and whispered to Arietta, "Just so you know, my little brother has never shown interest in any candidate before you. I wonder what makes you so different from the other girls…"

Maybe Dist was just messing with her when he issued a warning about Luke. The boy was shy and inexperienced. He was nothing comparable to a monster. It didn't change the fact that Arietta was extremely embarrassed, though.

"I'm sorry," Luke said suddenly, rising and refastening the buttons on her dress. "Asch, you can let her go. I don't want to scare her."

His brother shrugged. "Fine by me."

Luke kissed Arietta's forehead and held her hands, saying, "I hope you'll come to me on your own someday. If you ever need anything, just ask. Our room is the third door on the left."

"Ask him, not me. I'm not interested in helping anyone," Asch snapped.

The younger twin shook his head and winked to Arietta before leaving the room with his brother. They didn't linger or force her into visiting their room. They didn't even mention thirst or wanting to drink her blood. Their encounter just left Arietta with more questions.

"Now to find out where _you _go," the bridal candidate whispered as she pulled the key out of her coat pocket. She studied the designs carefully, looking for anything familiar. "I won't get anywhere just sitting here…"

The hallway was still dark when she cracked her door open. No one was around, so she quietly slipped out. Each time she heard a creak or other unexplainable sound, she ducked behind a piece of furniture. The walls were lined with a vast array of knick-knacks like vases, tables, and old clocks. She thought the décor was a bit much, but it provided sufficient cover.

She must have covered the entire upper floor when she reached a door at the end of the hallway. It looked much older than the other doors, and its wooden surface was splintered, uneven. Four chains barred entrance, joined in the middle by a large, rusted padlock. The symbols etched around the lock matched the ones on her key, so Arietta attempted to use it.

The lock dropped to the floor and the chains hung limply from their anchors in the doorframe. Arietta took a deep breath and gripped the doorknob. "Here goes."

A cloud of dust filled the corridor as Arietta entered the room. She coughed and waved her hands around. After the air cleared, she spotted a shrine of some kind near the back of the room. Set upon a raised, carpeted platform was a beautiful dress and mannequin. As Arietta crept closer, she noticed the astonishing amount of blood and gore that covered the garment. A single white flower was tucked into the lapel of the dress, without a stain on it. Cloth was shredded around the breast of the dress, as if someone had ripped it away.

"A-Augh!" Arietta grunted and clutched at her chest suddenly. Her heart pounded and ached with every beat it took. She staggered away from the dress and bumped into an end table near the door. As soon as she looked away from the mannequin, her heart rate returned to normal.

The top drawer of the end table had a small keyhole. Arietta knelt beside it and recognized the symbol carved into the wood just above it. She unlocked the drawer with some hesitation, and carefully cracked it open. Nothing jumped out at her, so she pulled the whole drawer open.

"What's this? A journal?" she asked quietly and took the leather-bound book from the drawer.

Someone interrupted her, "Hey, what're you doing down there?"

Arietta gasped and quickly hid the diary within the confines of her coat. She stood in front of the table and closed the drawer behind her back. "I don't have to answer to you."

Sync cocked an eyebrow and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her out of the room. After securing the padlock over the door, he turned to Arietta and said, "That room is off-limits to everyone except Jade. If he found out you went in there…"

"Please don't tell him!" Arietta cried.

"Yeah, but what's in it for me?" Sync asked in a provocative tone, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers and bringing it to his lips.

Arietta gulped and pushed him into the wall, muttering, "I-I'll give you my blood. No questions asked and no resistance."

Sync's eyes widened at her sudden show of force. He grinned and lifted her chin, leaning in close as he whispered, "I won't let you go back on your word, then. This time we'll take care of business in _my _room. Less disruptions that way."

"I-Is that r-really necessary?!" Arietta shrieked as Sync swept her into his arms and carried her down the hallway in true bridal fashion. All the boy did was grin and whistle in response. His room was the third door on the right, across from the twins'.

Sync kicked the door open and strolled in. The room was smaller than Arietta's, and emptier. A large coffin was raised above the floor in the center of the room. Toys and stuffed animals littered the floor around it, to Arietta's surprise. Sync was the last person she'd expect to be into such novelties.

"Eh, this needs to go," Sync grumbled while tugging on Arietta's coat.

The coffin was roomier than Arietta expected. It could easily accommodate for two. But when Sync forced her down and straddled her, she thought differently. It would have been better if only Sync could barely squeeze in there. He mumbled something and removed her coat quickly, tossing it to the floor.

"I'm gonna make sure that _everyone _knows you're mine," he rasped and impatiently fiddled with the buttons on her dress. Once he had them undone, he sealed his lips just below her collarbone. His enjoyment escalated to greater heights as Arietta yelped and clawed at the velvet lining of the coffin. He didn't break the skin or try to find a suitable vein for entry. It couldn't be counted as kissing either; Sync was trying to suck the flesh right off her bones. He pulled away and studied his handiwork, feeling satisfied. "One more should do it."

Arietta bit her hand to quiet herself. The more noise she made, the more pleasure she gave the beast above her. It wasn't something she wanted. She refused to allow herself to enjoy _anything _he offered her. The second bruise was much larger than the first, and Sync seemed displeased with her reaction.

"Playing hard to get, eh? I can fix that," he said with a wicked grin and took her hand from her mouth. His tongue skimmed the surface of her thumb and traced the indents left from her bite. He tossed her hand aside and pressed his mouth against her head, right behind her ear. "If you keep making such a cute face then I'll just keep teasing you."

"S-Sync!" hollered the girl.

"What? Am I not allowed to put my hand in _there_?" he asked sweetly. "Or do you like it? Which is it?"

Arietta pulled his hand out of her blouse and scolded him, "I said you could have my blood, so quit playing games with me!"

Sync threw his head back and laughed. It wasn't the reaction Arietta expected, and left her speechless. Her assailant dragged his tongue along the curve of her neck and answered, "I prefer you this way. You're nothing like the mealy-mouthed mouse that arrived here two nights ago."

A gasp escaped Arietta as Sync's fangs tore into her neck. A vicious warmth and electrical sensation overwhelmed her. She grunted through the pain and threaded her fingers through Sync's dark green hair. It was embarrassing, yes; but it did alleviate the pain some.

Luke stood just outside the room, veiled in moonlight that streamed through a window. Tears streamed down his cheeks, thick and crimson. He knew all about Sync forcing Arietta into his room against her will, and how she had to make an offer to him so he wouldn't tattle to Jade.

The boy's eyes glowed dimly in the darkness. He stared down at the silver blade of his sword and looked back at the door before him.

Sync's door flew open and revealed Luke's presence. The green-haired vampire looked up from his prey and wiped some blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "We're kinda in the middle of something here."

"Oh?" Luke asked in a low tone. "It looked to me as though you were just about to wrap things up."

Arietta scrambled out of the coffin while Sync was distracted. She didn't get far, though; Sync grabbed her arm and jerked her backward. The girl raised her voice in protest, "I kept my end of the bargain, so leave me alone!"

Luke pointed his sword in Sync's direction and warned him, "You heard the lovely lady. Back off."

"Pft, are you trying to threaten me? I'll wipe the floor with your pansy ass, and take the girl for myself!" Sync provoked him, drawing a pair of knives from his jacket.

Luke smiled. "If you insist, then…"

Arietta felt her conscience fade as steel struck steel and sparks flew from the center of the room. She cursed herself for getting caught in Jade's forbidden room, and for involving Luke in an unnecessary skirmish. Sync drained more blood than she hoped he would.

A voice within her said with a sigh, _"You really are hopeless, child."_

Her surroundings faded to total darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Poor Arietta! I apologize for abusing her so much. Can anyone guess whose dress was in Jade's 'forbidden' room? Stay tuned to find out who Arietta really is! :D Reviews are always nice!


End file.
